


Half of My Heart is in Havana

by pandachanda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I am absolute shit at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandachanda/pseuds/pandachanda
Summary: Jon is reunited with the girl he loves on New Year's Eve.





	Half of My Heart is in Havana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiJee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LiJee).



> This was a prompt sent to me on Tumblr. Feel free to send me any prompts you guys have.

Jon hates going to parties, he really does. Usually, his cousin Robb is the one who drags him to these events filled with loaded rich kids who just want to get drunk and bitch about the latest scandals. Robb fits in better with these kids, he was born rich and they all respect him. Jon is different from them all, his birth was from a scandal, and they only respect him because his father’s family was so powerful. But he knows what everyone truly thinks of the Targaryens: new money. They’ll never consider him one of them, the elite.

He tries to complain to Robb about going to Myrcella Baratheon’s New Years bash. Really, the Baratheons are amongst the rudest families and Jon is positive that Myrcella doesn’t consider him a true friend. Robb won’t have it though. It’s his girlfriend’s party and he is insisting that his best friend be there, along with all of his siblings.

“Chin up, Jon. You won’t be alone there. Theon’s coming too, Bran as well,” Robb has persuaded him. “I even got Myrcella to invite Sam and Grenn, just to keep you company.”

Jon wants to grumble back that he can very well hang out with Sam, Grenn, and Bran without being at a stuffy fancy party and he doesn’t have any want to see Theon, but then Robb says something that makes him change his mind completely.

“Arya’s coming too,” says Robb, knowingly.

It’s three simple words about one person, and it’s enough to make Jon swallow his words.

Jon is Robb’s best friend, but Arya is his. Arya is the person Jon loves the most. She’s also the person Jon misses the most.

Since last January, Arya has spent her final year in college studying abroad at Cuba. She left Jon at the airport with tight, warm hugs and whispers about how she’ll write him every day and face time him whenever she can, where it wouldn’t even feel like they’d parted. Promises that were futile, with Cuba giving Arya limited access to internet, where Jon could only hear from her at most once a month.

“I’m having the time of my life, Jon. I’m so glad that I came here. I’ve always wanted to travel and Cuba is amazing,” her notes had read.

 _Come home to me, Arya._ He has thought, but he doesn’t say the words back to her.

“I've made new friends here, Jon. One’s named Gendry and one’s named Hot Pie. Gendry’s your age and Hot Pie’s a bit older than me. Gendry reminds me a lot of you, but he makes me miss you a lot.”

 _I miss you too, Arya._  Never does he say the words to her.

“I made another friend, Jon. His name is Edric. He said that he has met you before, when you were a baby. I laughed and told him that you probably wouldn’t remember him, but it was nice to talk to someone about you. I miss you a lot and I hate that I can’t hear your voice. Edric took me out to dinner tonight, and now Gendry is mad at me. I hate it. I don’t want to be eating dinner with either of them. I want to be eating pizza with you. I miss you, Jon.”

 _I love you, Arya_. Words he only keeps to himself.

“When did Arya get back?” Jon asks Robb. He’s confused as to why she hasn’t told him that she’s back yet.

Robb shakes his head. “She hasn’t. Father told me this morning that her and a group of her friends have decided to come back early for the New Year. She boarded her flight early this morning, I think she’ll be back by late tonight, just in time for the party.”

Jon’s mouth is still open and he’s sure he must appear shell-shocked.

Robb smirks. “I take it that you’re not going to complain about going to the party now, are you?”

Jon shakes his head in agreement.

Robb and Jon arrive at the party exactly at ten on the dot. Ever since his best friend started dating Myrcella, Robb’s need to be punctual has been uncanny. Unfortunately for Jon, it means staying longer at this party than he would like to.

When they walk through the door, Robb quickly curries over to the couches at the center of the room where Myrcella is sitting with Robb’s sister Sansa, Jon’s aunt Daenerys, Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Joffrey Baratheon, Arianne Martell, and Quentyn Martell.

Jon immediately groans as he follows Robb over. Besides Sansa and Daenerys, Jon isn’t truly fond of any of the people he’s about to sit with. He has no interest in hearing the snooty conversations that are to go on over there.

He sits down next to his aunt Daenerys and immediately pours himself a drink.

“Jon,” Daenerys smiles warmly at him. “You look well.”

Jon takes a sip of his drink and grazes his eyes around the crowded room. He can’t determine where Arya is and it confuses him that she isn’t here next to Sansa yet.

“Have you seen Arya yet, Dany?” he asks the silver haired girl.

Sansa who is sitting diagonally from him on another couch, immediately answers for Daenerys. “She’s here, Jon. She got here a bit later than I did, cause her friend Gendry gave her a ride. She stopped over here to find you, but you guys weren’t here yet, so she roamed off with her friends in the crowd here.

Jon wants to thank Sansa, but the fact that Gendry is giving Arya a ride makes his blood burn. Jon is about to crack the glass in his hand from anger, but Daenerys seems to sense his anger and immediately takes it from his hands. Jon doesn’t remember the last time he’s been so angry.

He’s had her for an entire year, all to himself. He just had to bring her to the party tonight. Like we don’t know what he’s planning on doing at midnight, Jon thinks furiously to himself.

“Jon,” Daenerys warns him. Jon can tell that she’s hoping to calm him down, but he knows her efforts will be futile.

“Where is she?” Jon grits through his teeth to his aunt. “Help me find her.”

Daenerys sighs heavily, as if she doesn’t have enough energy to keep Jon from his wrath tonight. “She’s over there by the bar, Jon with her friend Gendry.” 

Jon spends minutes searching for the bar in the room, and then his heart stops beating for a second. It’s a small wonder that he couldn’t find her in the room when he first arrived. 

There’s a tiny stick of a girl standing at the bar, laughing as she drinks from her cocktail. She has long brown hair, hair that was much shorter a year ago. She’s wearing a little black dress that’s showing off far too much skin and leg that Jon would like her to. She has a full face of makeup on, her eyes winged and her lips with bright red lipstick.

Arya looks like nothing like the girl who left him in the airport a year ago, and yet she is still as beautiful as Jon remembers her to be. 

And then Jon sees them. The same boys Arya has met at Cuba, the ones who have stolen her away from him.

Based on her descriptions, he determines that the blonde one is Edric Dayne. The guy is tall and lean and he seems intent on getting Arya’s attention. Jon clenches his hand when he sees Ned look down into Arya’s dress.

At the same moment, however, another guy wraps his arm around Arya’s shoulder and glares at Edric. He determines that this must be Gendry. The boy ia taller than everyone at the party and he is broad. The way he has his arm wrapped around Arya’s shoulders, Jon is positive that he is her boyfriend.

Jon has seen enough. 

“Will you excuse me,” he says gruffly to Robb, who looks shocked at Jon’s abrupt leave. Jon immediately storms away from the lounge and looks for the exit.

He finds himself on a balcony, one that’s already occupied by two random people who have decided to make out there.

“I’m sorry but do you mind?” He’s sure his expression must be dark because the two scurry away, without even putting up an argument.

Jon sighs as he walks over to the edge of the balcony and lights himself a cigarette. He brings it to his lips and takes a harsh drag from it. The fresh air is hitting his face and it’s still not enough to calm his anger.

He is furious. It’s not fair at all. He has always loved Arya best, and she has always loved him back.

It’s not fair that these boys are fighting over her now. It’s not fair that she wants to spend time with them, and not him. It’s not fair that Gendry has her, when Jon has spent the past twelve months pining after her.

He is so lost in his brooding that he hasn’t even realized that a visitor has joined him on the balcony.  

“Okay, you really have to quit smoking in 2018,” he hears a familiar, warm voice say from behind him. Jon’s body chills for a second and he turns around, quickly.

Arya walks into the balcony and shuts the door behind her. She’s smiling at him and looks absolutely radiant. Jon is tempted to slap himself to make sure that he’s not hallucinating, and she’s actually here and not in Cuba.

He feels his cigarette go flying out of his hand.

“I’ve been looking for you all night,” she says, endearingly as she strolls by to stand next to him. 

Jon wants to tell her how beautiful she looks and how he’s only come here for her tonight, but he remembers the tall boy with his arm around her.  

_She’s not mine._

“I wanted to stop by, but you were busy with your boyfriend. I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Jon says, glumly.

Arya doesn’t look angry or even upset at the fact that he’s not happy. It makes him even more angry. She only smiles at him, and Jon wants to scream at her.

_Can’t you see that I waited all year for you?_

“Jon,” she says, knowingly. “Gendry isn’t my boyfriend.”

It’s supposed to comfort him, but it doesn’t.

Arya continues on, calmy. “I know that he wants me, but I don’t have feelings for him, Jon. I don’t have feelings for Ned, either, if that’s what’s got your mood so soured now.” 

Jon turns to look at her slightly. “You don’t?” He asks her suspiciously.

Arya bites her lip and smiles. “I don’t, I promise,” she assures him.

 Jon sighs as he turns around to face her completely. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. It just- Arya, it made me so angry. Those two tool bags they see you for a year, wearing pretty dresses and of course they want you. I mean look at you. It just…it’s not fair. I waited for you and they still have you somehow,” he says, angrily.

Arya narrows her eyes.

Jon fears that he's gone too far this time, that he's angered her. “What?” he asks her, carefully.

Arya steps closer to him. “Jon, I didn’t wear dresses like this one, or any dresses period, in Cuba. They saw me in my normal clothes. I wore this dress tonight because I’m meeting a boy here. A boy I’ve missed for the past year. A boy I left Havana for. A boy I’ve been running to come back home to."

Jon stares at her as her words start to hit him. She looks so beautiful tonight and it's been so long that he's seen her before him, an arm's length away from him, that he can't bring himself to say anything other than a word. “What?” he asks her, stupidly.

Arya smiles and her eyes beam with adoration for him. “Every where I went in Havana, you some how caught up to me, Jon Snow. I had to come home for you.”

Jon feels a smile forming on his face as his insides start to warm. “Arya,- I don’t know what to say. I- ”

“You’re shit at this you know?” She teases.

“Shut up,” Jon jokes back at her, as his eyes takes her in, all of her.

“You look beautiful, Arya. I’ve always thought that you have. I’ve spent the past year wanting to ask you to come home to me, but I didn’t want to ruin your trip with my selfish needs, so I let you go," he says honestly, as he sees Arya bite her lips from his praise.

Jon steps closer to her and he sees Arya’s chest rise in anticipation as she inches closer to him, only a couple of inches remain between them.

Jon took his hand and caressed her rosy cheek with it, softly. Arya closed her heavy lidded eyes for a second and then she opened them once more, her sparkling eyes boring into his own.

“I wanted to tell you that I missed you more than anything and that a part of me felt like it was gone in Havana. I haven’t been whole for the past year. Every laugh and bump I’ve had this year, I just wanted to share them with you. I just wanted to hear your voice more than anything and see you smile, but I didn’t say it, because I couldn’t ruin your trip,” he confesses to her. 

Jon steps a little bit closer to her and now there is no room left between them. He can feel her warmth radiating off her skin onto his. He hasn’t been this close to her since the day she left him in the airport and every cell in his body is begging him to hug her, to pull her close to him, and bury himself in her hair.

Arya raises her eyebrow at him, and quips playfully, “Is that all you have to say, Jon?”

Jon shakes his head at her and grins at how insufferably wonderful she is.

“I love you, Arya Stark. I’ve been in love with you since the day I’ve met you. I should have never let you get on that plane without telling you that I love you. I should have told you in every letter that I sent you, how much I love you. And if you’ll let me now, I want to spend the rest of my days telling you how much I love you,” Jon says, as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close against his chest.

Arya presses herself closer onto him, and breathlessly says, “Finally, you-”

Jon closes the distance and presses his lips onto her warm, soft ones, swallowing her words because he's read them already for 365 days, and for now, only she matters.

How long Jon kisses Arya for, he doesn’t know.

All he knows is that she’s here, she’s home, and she’s _his._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or review! They make my day :)


End file.
